fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Phillip argues with Riku
At King Phillip's castle, as the sun began to set in the mountains over the horizon, Phillip was standing at the window looking outside, patiently waiting for his daughter to show. Riku was also with him, but he was busy eating. Riku was 15 years old now. He was tall and muscular for his age, and his hair was shoulder-length now. He was wearing a vest that has a yellow collar and is yellow in the front and black on the sides and back. The vest has two black crisscrossing straps that go over his chest and on his upper back that are trimmed with white and has a white stud on each end. Just above each of his wrists are tight black bracelets and on his hands are black and gray gloves that reach just to the base of his thumb. He wears a black belt with a silver rectangular buckle high on his waist which secures his dark blue-gray pants. His pants are mostly covered by blue wading pants held up by black straps almost identical to the ones on his vest, except they are each layered and have more studs, as well as not being crisscrossed. The wading pants are tightened at the ankle with small black belts. His shoes are white and blue, with some yellow strings on the inner sides, some of which crisscross each other. The shoes each have two black straps with white trim and gray soles. Phillip then watched the sun sets down. He was glad that the fourteen years are almost over, and, supposedly, Larxene's curse had failed, but he wondered where his daughter was. It had been fourteen years, and he might have forgotten what she looks like now. Riku, however, didn't seem to notice the sad expression of Phillip. Phillip sadly sighed and said, "No sign of her yet, Riku." "Course not. Good half hour 'till sunset." said Riku, as he took a bite out of a chicken leg. "Ah, excellent bird!" said Riku. Then he looked at Phillip and, this time, noticed his sad expression. "Oh now, come on, buck up, battle's over, girl's as good as here." said Riku, trying to cheer his older friend up. Phillip shook his head sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Riku, but after fourteen years of worrying, never knowing..." "The past, all in the past!" said Riku. And he clapped his hands. A rabbit ran into the dining hall with a bottle of wine, holding a lute (a guitar-like musical instrument). The rabbit was a slender white one with blue eyes, a pink nose, long floppy ears, big cheeks, whiskers, and a tuft of red hair, wearing red overalls with gold buttons and a green patch, a blue bowtie with yellow polka dots, and yellow opera gloves. His name was Roger Rabbit, Riku's lackey. "Tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for fourteen years." said Riku. He poured two glasses, one for himself (even though he'd have to be 21 or older to drink alcoholic beverages) and one for Phillip. Yet, he was unaware that Roger managed to pour some wine into his own glass without him noticing. "Here, to the future!" said Riku. Phillip finally smiled and said, "Right, Riku, to the future!" Then they began to sing their own song. Riku: Skumps! Phillip: Skumps! Riku: A toast to this night Phillip: The outlook is rosy Riku: The future is bright Phillip and Riku: Our children will marry Our kingdoms unite Skumps! Skumps! Skumps!' Both of them laughed to themselves a bit until Riku spoke. "Ah, excellent vintage." he laughed. Roger hiccuped. "And now, to the new home, ey?" said Riku. As he heard this, Phillip became confused and surprised when he heard "new home." "New home?" asked Phillip. "Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, ey?" said Riku. "Well, I suppose, in time." said Phillip. "Of course. To the home!" said Riku, as he poured more wine into their glasses and, once again, Roger snuck some more wine for himself. Then the prince and the teenager sang once more. Riku: Skumps! Phillip: : Skumps! Riku: A toast to the home Phillip: One grander by far Than a palace in Rome Riku noticed that Phillip's glass was all foam and gave him a refill of wine. "Let me fill up your glass," he said. "This glass was all foam." Phillip and Riku: Skumps Skumps Skumps! After they sang, Roger began playing the lute, but in a very drunk way after sneaking some wine for himself. "The plans!" said Riku, clapping his hands. Roger ran up to Phillip and held a plan a plan to a castle in front of his face while still drunk and hiccupped. "Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really." said Riku. Phillip was startled when he heard the word "honeymoon." He was very surprised indeed. "You-You mean, you're building it already?" asked Phillip. "Built, man! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow." said Riku. "Tomorrow? But Riku, they're not even engaged. And they're too young to get married yet!" said Phillip. "Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!" said Riku, as he went to pour a glass of wine. But Phillip stopped him, and while stopping, he put the bottle of wine away as Roger began pouring some, this time into his lute. "Now hold on, Riku. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me." said Phillip. "Getting my Sora, aren't you?" asked Riku. Phillip said, "Yes, but ..." "Want to see your grandchildren and my nephews and nieces, don't we?" asked Riku. Phillip began, "Of course, but ..." "There's no time to lose! Getting on in 4 more years. To the wedding!" said Riku, as he poured a glass of wine for himself. "Now be reasonable, Riku. After all, Namine knows nothing about this." said Phillip. "Well?" asked Riku, as he drank his cup of wine. "Well, it-it may come as quite a shock." said Phillip. As he heard this, Riku spat out his wine and faced Phillip angrily. "Shock? My Sora a shock? What's wrong with my Sora?" demanded Riku, pounding his glass twice on the table. He angrily stormed towards Phillip. "Nothing, Riku." said Phillip, trying to back away from him and calm him down, "I only meant..." "Why, doesn't your daughter like my friend?" demanded Riku, pounding the bottle of wine on the table once. "Now, now... " said Phillip. "Well, I'm not so sure my friend likes your daughter!" said Riku, head butting into Phillip's stomach. Then Phillip was offended when he mentioned his daughter, and it was his turn to be angry and stormed towards Riku. Phillip scolded, "Now see here..." "I'm not so sure my nephews and nieces will want YOU for a grandfather!" said Riku, head butting Phillip once more. Phillip was enraged as he straightened his hunting hat. "Why, you-you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, YOUNG WINDBAG!" he shouted. Riku was offended when he heard the words. He grabbed a nearby fish by mistake, thinking it was a sword, and got into a fighting position as he said, "Unreasonable, pompous...En garde, sir!" "I warned you, Riku, this means war!" said Phillip, as he also got into a fighting position. Then they started to fight, tussling around at each other. As Riku started to charge at him, Phillip grabbed a serving tray and placed it in front of him as Riku swung the fish at the tray, shouting, "Forward! For honor! For country!" Realizing he was fighting with a fish, Riku knew he was using it as a sword while Phillip was using the tray as a shield. Both of them looked at the fish and tray, then at each other, and then they started laughing. "What's this all about anyway?" laughed Riku. "Nothing, Riku. Absolutely nothing." laughed Phillip. "The children are bound to fall in love with each other." said Riku. "Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the crib tomorrow." said Phillip. "Splendid! King size, of course." said Riku. "Certainly. To the woodcaver's guild!" said Phillip. And they were about to make another toast until they heard an odd and strange sound. And what appears to sound like horrible snoring. Following their ears, they soon noticed the sounds coming from under the table. They raised the tablesheets and looked under to find Roger passed out and sleeping with his head inside the lute. Suddenly, Phillip and Riku heard the trumpets sound, and they heard the herald announce, "His royal highness, Prince Sora!" Then they heard people and animals cheering for him. "Sora?" said Riku, as he ran to run outside to meet him. Before the castle, Danny came running in, carrying Sora on his back. As more people and animals cheered for him, Sora got off of Danny, and Riku has just arrived outside to meet him. "Sora! Sora! Sora, hold, Sora!" yelled Riku. Sora heard his friend and walked over to him. Then Sora ran over to him. "Hurry, Sora, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that?" said Riku. "Well, I have met her, Riku." said Sora happily. "You have? Where?" said Riku, who seemed surprised. "Once upon a dream." said Sora. Then he started to sing and dance around his friend. "Sora, knock it off. Stop that. Stop that right now. Sora, stop! Put me down!" said Riku. Then Sora stopped singing and dancing and put his friend down. "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?" asked Riku. "It wasn't a dream, Riku. I really did meet her!" said Sora. "Princess Namine? Good heavens, we must tell King Phillip! Why this is the most ..." said Riku. "Whoa, whoa, I didn't say it was Namine." said Sora. "You most certainly did, you said..." said Riku. "I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, an...Intergalactic girl I suppose." said Sora. Then his friend seemed very shocked with his eyes widened. "An Intergalactic g-g-girl? You're going to marry a...Why Sora, you're joking!" said Riku, as he hoped for a yes. But Sora shook his head no. "Isn't he?" Riku asked Danny. Danny shook his head as well. "You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some...some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it!" Riku bellowed to Sora, as he removed his vest in rage. "You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" Sora tried to calm Riku down as he set the coat back over his friend's shoulders, saying, "Now Riku, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays ... " "Nowadays, I'm still the prince!" Riku began, "And I command you to come to your senses..." "...And marry the girl I love." Sora finished. "Exactly!" said Riku. "Goodbye, Riku!" said Sora, as he got back on top of Danny, and Danny was running off. "Goodbye, Riku! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Sora, stop. Come back. Wait Sora!" called Riku, "SORA!" But it was too late. Sora had already gone off into the wilderness to see his love, but he was unaware that she wouldn't be there anymore. Riku sadly walked up to the stairs of the castle and sat down. He sadly sighed and said, "Oh, how will I ever tell Phillip?" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Conflicts Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake